Newsie Nuthouse
by sab1
Summary: ***Currently being Edited***
1. Welcome to the NewsieNuthouse

AN: I got this idea from someone who said i should go to the newsie nuthouse. well whoever it was thanx. I will only be wrting this when i am hyper so hehe yeah. Some of the characters are my own some are other peoples and some are original newsie characters so umm yeah bla bla bla. Please review and if i can use your character to thatd be great! i like reviews....  
  
  
  
  
She approached a large white house and walk up the steps to the front door. Theres a sign next to the door that says 'Newsie Nuthouse' she shrugged and knocked on the door. A young man opened the door.  
  
  
  
"Hello!"he said in a cheerful, talking to a little kid way "would you like to come in?" he asks. She nods her head, and he ushered her in to a smaller sized room and motions for her to sit down. "So what brings you here?" he asked gently.   
  
  
  
She looked at him for a moment and shrugged "Ise was walkin by and i decided ta check da place out." She said to him looking around. "So what is dis place anyways?"  
  
  
  
"This is a place where people come to get better. Would you like some coffee?" She nodd and he leaves to get some coffee. She got up and walk around the room. There were books about mental health and insanity, she heard the guy coming coming and sit back down. He doesnt bring coffee but a man wearing a white coat you presume to be a doctor. He sits down across from her and looked at the girl for a moment.  
  
  
  
"Jacob here tells me you stopped by to check the place out. Is that true?" the doctor asks. She nods. "Well do you have any particular reason to be here?" She shook her head no. " Well we'll give you the grand tour"he said with a sly smile. She stood up and he grabbed her arm. The girl struggled a moment but he pulled her along.  
  
  
  
"This is where you spend recreational time" he said pointing to a small white room with windows covering the walls. It had a table and some chairs and a few books. She looked around and nodded in approvement. He smirks a slightly evil smirk. "This way" he says and walks down a long narrow hallway. He stops in front of a room with a a locked door and no windows. "This is the aaah punishment room" She gave him an uncomfortable look. "I'm sure you don't have anything to worry about, you look like a good kid." She shrugged and continued on. The doctor stops in an area with alot of rooms "This is where you will be staying." He said and walks to a room and opens the door. "That is your cell aah roomate" and he shuts the door and locks it.   
  
  
  
"Hi" She said with a big grin "Im Sab, Its nice to meet you aah. I don't know yer name." The girl sitting on a crappy looking metal bed stood up and said "Ise Lucky Charm." she said with an insane looking grin. 


	2. Sparkles. And Everyone Else

AN: These characters are not really like this soo umm yeah.... well except maybe sab..  
  
  
  
"Sparkles? Dat is an awesome name! It very nice ta meet cha Sparkles" and she spit in her hand "Eeew" Lucky Charm also spit in her hand too and they shook hands.  
  
  
  
"Rec time!" They heard a voice yell. "Oh yay!" Sparkles squealed. "Come on" and she grabbed Sab's hand. "You get to meet everyone else, Youse gonna love em." the door unlocked and they went towards the rec room.  
  
  
  
A nurse went to open he door. The girls smiled and waved at him. In the rec room there were already quite alot of people in there.  
  
  
  
"Everyone dis heah is Sab" Sab waved hello. "Sab dis is evryone" there mumblings of Hi, hello, heya, hiya, hola, exclamations of heya, hi, hey, hello and, nice ta meet yas and other stuff.  
  
  
  
"So what is dere ta do in hea?" Sab asked "Well" Sparkles answered "Youse can sit and do nothin or ya tell stories and stuff" Sab nodded "Stories? Ise like stories" she grinned.  
  
  
  
**Ummmm still not what i want it to be but its getting there........ *laughs insanely* I like reviews...... 


	3. Baths are scary

Hello there ppl! I am dedicating this chapter to *drum roll* SKITCH!!! she made me hyper so i dedicate this chapter to her.... i wanna go back in time in their phone booth! lol dads wearing hot pink pants is NOT funny well not really it is in a way...thanx to those who reviewed yes plz review i like them make fun of me for all i care jus plz review well im hoping this turns out to be a little better i did not force myself to be hyper so im hoping this one will be better And remember these characters arent normaly like this   
  
  
  
A girl around the age of 16 grinned misheviously she raised her hand and said "Vinnie is da COOLEST!!!" she put her hand down and looked around innocently no on else seemed to care. Sab looked puzzled for a moment then sat down next her "ISE SAB!!!" she yelled loudly as if she was talking to a deaf person "I HATE PINK CHICKENS. DEY LOOKS LIKE FUZZY BEANS." she said mater-of-factly.  
the other girl responded by saying "Im Slayer" and she made a stabbing motion. "I tink Racetrack gambled a bean for a hair toad."   
  
Sab nodded understandingly "Do youse tell stories?"sab asked her. Slayer nodded "Do you'se wan me ta tell youse one?" sab nodded like a little kid going to get candy "YES!"she squealed "Ise wan youse ta tell me a JOOOOCY ONE!!Slayer smirked and started to start her story.   
  
  
"Well on day ise was at da tracks" she began, but Sparkles cut in "No not dat one" Slayer shrugged "Fine ise'll tell a different one den" she made herself more comfortable in the chair while sab stared at her waiting for her story. "Well dis one rainy day ise was at da tracks..." she looked at Sparkles for approvement, but she shook her head and slayer sighed "fine den how bout dis one. Ise was at da tracks in tha middle of da" Sparkles was annoyed "No tell her about da when where youse yeah and den ya at da yeah." Sab looked back and forth between tha two girls and cocked her head to the side.   
  
  
Slayer giggled "dat is a great idea"she smirked "Well dis one day ise was at da tracks"she paused and she grinned "and dis guy comes up ta me. Hes like do ya know how ta play da flute? and ise like no i don den he said good youse can play da clarinet den" she inhaled slowly and exhaled slowly. Sab held her breath while slayer was breathing, she was so slow hat sab started to turn blue. Sparkles said "Hurry it up"she said impatiently "dis is me favorite story" as if on cue the rest of the newsies in the room gathered around in a circle with murmerings of "her favorite story dis is mine to, and dis story kicks my mamas shoe, and wow kick of your shoes cuz my foot is loose, among other things... sab started to turn black from holding her breath so long.   
  
  
Slayer shook her head vigorously and continued "ise den said sir, what are youse implyin?" sab leaned back in her chair and she hit her back against the back of it knocking her held breath out. Slayer raised an eyebrow and continued again "he said dis one time at band camp i ate a bean that was stuck in between my toes" sab gagged "dats jus nasty" slayer shrugged "ise guess so, can ise continue now,or am i gonna have to go all woochi waaaha on youse?" sab looked ofended and shrunk back in her seat. "i was like okay mista buy a pape, i heah dey like ta read dem at dat SPECIAL band camp, and the guy nodded, and then ise said dis one time at band camp i cleaned up blue horse shit, it was a lotta fun "  
  
Sab stuck out her tougne "ise soo jealous" she started to cry and Sparkles stared at Slayer "Youse made 'er cry, now ise gonna give youse a bath!" Slayer quickly stood up and backed into the corner of the room "NOOOOOOOO NOT A BATH IM SCARED OF SOAP!! "she screamed. LC cackled "Dats wut youse git foa makin me roomate cry" Slayer's eyes widened "I f racetrack was 'ere hed he'd well wed"she blushed till she looked like a can of Dr. Pepper "Wed play tag and whoever lost would have to wash their hands" LC glared at her "Dont you threaten me!" she said starting to tremble with anger.  
  
Sab was sitting on the floor bawling her head off "STOP IT!!! ISE CAN'T STAND DIS!! YOUSE SILLY RABBIT DOES DAMN TRICKS ARE FOA FUCKING KIDS!! WHY DON'CHA JUS ALL GO TO DAT HAPPY LITTLE MACDONALDS IN DA SKY, NOW WILL YA STOP FIGHTING!" sab screamed "BATHS DO NOT SOLVE ANYTHING!! THEY MAKE PROBLEMS WOISE!!!!" she now started choking on her sobs.  
  
  
Sparkles turns away from sab "youse know Slayer, ise sorry, ise know youse don like baths and well ise jus well sorry" Slayer crossed her arms and gave her a cold stare "Ise fergive youse"she "but ise souldnt have made 'er cry" she points to a passed out sab layin on the floor.  
  
  
"O my gawd"Sparkles says rushing to her side "she passed out" Slayer kneels at her side "My daddy said dat if someone passes out youse sposed ta poke em REAL hard" Sparkles nods and they start poking her in the head "my aunt's cousin's mom's uncle's nephew's great grandma's house's previous owner's coun's dog's boyfriend's owner's Aunt Frank said dat if dey don' wake up youse can eat em" at the word eat sat sprung up "ise hungry, anyone got some liverburgers and some spanish french toads?" slayer and Sparkles looked at each other "I wanted ta eat her" a boy said from the back of the room "she looks yummy"  
  
  
  
  
  
Look! right down there\/ see that? you click that and then... you know the rest 


	4. CANNIBAL!!!

Hello! and welcome to another crazy chapter of the Newsie Nuthouse. Please, sit down, make yourself comfortable! This chapter is one of my faves.. for i like cannibals. they make nice friends. lol ... anyways if you follow the little lines on the side margerin(sp..) there's a surprise at the end. hehe  
|  
|  
| Chapter 3: The Cannibal.  
|  
|  
| Everyone turned to look at the boy. Sparkles raised an eyebrow. "What?!" she crossed her arms and tapped her foot waiting   
| impatiently for an answer.  
|  
| The boy (AN: i like saying the boy... its more... aaah... suspenseful? mysterious?) looked at her dissapointed. He stopped chewing on   
| His fingers and sucked away the blood. "You'se said we could eat 'er if she din't wake up, an' well... I wanna eat 'er!" He licked his lips | and stared at Sab hungrily. Sparkles | shrugged. "Well.. you'se CAN'T eat 'er." she said laughing. " Sides, she jus got 'ere!" The boy | (AN: hehe... can you guess who it is? i can...)also shrugged and said   
| "So..."He said then proclaimed, "Well den dat way no one'll   
| miss 'er!"  
| "Oh alright," Sparkles said giving in "She's a ditz anyways" The boy, who still remains a mystery, grinned and got out of his chair and| walked over to Sab and knelt down beside her. He picked up her arm and took a bite. (AN: mmmm needs a little personality and   
| maybe some salt) He didn't bite anything off (AN: now dont think dirty..) but instead he sat there sucking the blood out of the woud  
| where he had bitten her.   
|   
| Sab opened her eyes and yelled, "MY GAWD SLAYER! NO! YOU CAN NOT HAVE RACE' PANYS!" (AN:  
| theres alot of these AN aint there? yes it is panys u read it right)She then glared at the boy who's identity I am hiding and asked   
| "What ARE YOU? Some kinda mosquito?!" The boy shook his head. "No. I'se a cannibal. Me name's mush." (AN: yes yet another.   
| how else do you think he got that great of a body?!) Sab gasped "A- A- A "she stuttered " C-cannibal? Does Dat mean yer gonna   
| put a can ina ball?! How could youse do sucha thing?! WHY?! WHY WHY?!" she screamed Mush rolled his eyes. "No. I'm gonna   
| eat YOU'SE! How's you'se tink I'se got sucha great body?" he asked while flexing his muscles. Sab heard someone squeal and   
| rolled her eyes then excalimed. "Eat me?! You'se can't do dat! I'se won't letcha!" She began to sit up only to be bitten on the wrist   
| by Mush. He Luaghed as her bones crunched in his teeth. "Oh really? And who's gonna stop me? You'se?!" he asked laughing  
|  
| She Tried to say something but Mush had already began dragging her across the room to a corner. Sab screeched "Someone help  
| MEEEEEEEEEEeeee!" Everyone else just looked away and pretended they didn't hear. All that is except for one girl...  
|  
| Mush shoved her into the corner and began contemplating how he was going to cook her."I think I'll make her into a nice mince   
| meat pie. Mmmm" He licked his lips and he started dragging her out of the corner. "Come on. Get up an' walk. We'se goin to da   
| kitchen," he began pulling her out of the corner again. She dragged her feet on the floor as he dragged her along. "But I'se not hungry!"she protested. Mush shrugged and   
| grinned eeeevily. "But I am" Everyone in the room sat quietly and nervously because it was the right thing to do. Slayer was sitting in a dark corner way far away babbling   
| to herself "What if she gets away? Will he wanna eat me? Will I EVER get Race's Panys?" Mush peered out the window conveniently located next to the door. "Alls   
| clear. Les go make some pie!" But just as he went to open the door and in hopped a boy with blond hair. "Neva feah. Spot Conlon is heah." Sab turned to look at the boy   
| (AN: I JUST LOOOVE saYING THE BOY! LOL ANd i juST LOoOOooVE THESE ANS DONT YOU?) The room was very silent  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ And lookee where the lines have brought you? they brought you to the end of a chappie and to the little button that takes you to the review thingie.. yeah so go on dont \/shy. Now... Is this THE spot conlon? or an imposter? youll just have to find out in the next installment Of Newsie Nuthouse! o yeah.. this stupid typing thing doesnt have   
\/ spelcheck... WHY?! i do NOT know... but anyways *points at little review button* 


End file.
